


Forget

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunk Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Lip Gallagher, Slightly Drunk Lip Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Lip finally looks at him, his anger faltering into a softer expression. Mickey throws in a whine, reaching out for him weakly. Shit, he was wasted.-aka, a direct sequel toYou're Using Him, Right?(part 3 of the series)
Relationships: Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to _You're Using Him, Right?_ (part 3 of the series), and I highly recommend reading that first, or else this might not make sense.

Mickey stumbles into Lip’s old room with a groan, not really paying attention to what was going on outside in the hallway. He felt like throwing up, head starting to pound as he falls down onto the bed, pressing his flushed face into one of Lip’s pillows. Fuck, he really didn’t want to think right now. 

He lifts his head when the door slams shut, convinced the house shook with how hard Lip shut it. His boyfriend paces around the end of the bed, muttering angrily under his breath. Mickey grunts, rolling onto his side and trying to kick at Lip to get his attention even though his feet aren’t exactly reaching the end of the bed. “Liiiip. Duuude.” 

Lip finally looks at him, his anger faltering into a softer expression. Mickey throws in a whine, reaching out for him weakly. Shit, he was wasted. 

“You okay?” Lip asks, crawling onto the bed next to him, laying on his side and propping his head up with his hand. Mickey hums and nods, immediately squirming closer to press up against him, pressing a sloppy kiss to his neck. Lip chuckles, threading his fingers through his hair. “Mick, hey, seriously.” Mickey tilts his head up to look at him, meeting Lip’s serious gaze. “Are you okay?” 

“I will be,” Mickey says, smiling crookedly and sliding his hands up Lip’s chest to unbutton his shirt - or at least attempt to. Lip rolls his eyes and helps him out, sliding off his shirt and helping Mickey out of his. He stifles a low groan when Mickey gets back to placing as many sloppy kisses on his skin as he can, occasionally biting and licking and sucking without any clear pattern. 

Lip’s own mind is a bit hazy from the few drinks he had, but they won’t stop swirling with different scenarios of what went down in that hallway for Mickey to scream his name. “Mickey, can we talk?” 

Mickey grunts against his chest, hands trailing down to unzip Lip’s jeans. “About?” 

“What did Ian do?” 

Mickey pauses, blinking slowly as if trying to remember, which he might be. “Uh… something about me wanting him or some shit. Dunno what he was on about.” 

Lip tries to keep his anger down. “Did he touch you?” 

“A bit.” 

“How?” 

“Just- pinned me against the wall and pressed up against me,” Mickey mumbles, his voice quiet. “Didn’t get far.” 

“What else did he say?” Lip presses. “Did he-” 

“Christ, can we not talk about this right now?” Mickey snaps, sitting up sharply. Lip presses his lips together, looking up at Mickey worriedly. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs heavily, squeezing his eyes shut. “Seriously, Lip, I’m not… I didn’t like it if that’s what-” 

“What? No,” Lip sits up, grabbing his jaw and turning his head to look at him. “No, I promise I wasn't thinking that. I just wanted to make sure he didn’t go far or what the fuck he was trying to do in the first place.” 

“Get me to cheat, I bet,” Mickey huffs, leaning into his hand. They fall quiet, listening to the low hum of music from downstairs. Mickey finally sighs, peering up at Lip pleadingly. “Can we just talk about this tomorrow when I’m sober and not thinking about sex?” 

Lip can’t help but laugh. Leave it to a very drunk Mickey to still want to get fucked after what Ian pulled. “Just want to forget right now?” 

“Very,” Mickey murmurs, leaning up till their lips are barely touching, “very much.” 

“C’mere,” Lip breathes, looping an arm around Mickey’s waist and flipping them so Mickey is on his lap, slotting their mouths together in a messy but passionate kiss. It probably would be better to deal with Ian when they’re sober and able to think through what the hell the man decided to pull. 

For now, they’ll just forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Love all the prompts I'm getting, holy shit! Y'all are good!   
> This prompt was based on the comment from Paulsbabygirl "I’d like to read like a short direct continuation of this one just to showing Lip and Mickey talking after the situation and Lip taking care of Mickey"


End file.
